Golden Freddy and Elmo's Story
by ScienceFreak77
Summary: A romantic story Between Golden Freddy in FNAF, and Elmo. Rating MA


Golden Freddy woke up next to Phoneguy.  
(earlier that week he found out he was gay)  
"Elmo is back, my spider-sense is tingleing..."  
"If he is back, then he must be a zombie!"  
"Good thinking!"  
Suddenly Chica the Chicken came in quickly.  
"Elmo is back, he has killed Toy Chica and Foxy !"  
"oh, bugger" said Golden Freddy

At that moment Chica the Chicken dropped dead on the floor, from mysterious causes of death.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said our hero.  
"Nooooooooooooo!" he repeated, in an upset tone of voice.  
"She was my friend, I am very upset!"  
"There there, Golden Freddy." Phoneguy patted Golden Freddy on the back.  
"Thanks, that's better :)"  
"Look! She has something in her hand!"

Inside was a secret encrypted, coded note:  
"The crusifix will destroy the wheelbarrow as the bra of evil returns."

"This must be a clue!"  
"lets go!"

-  
Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Golden Freddy met with Elmo in a nearby apartment  
They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.  
A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.  
They often did some talking, some sex, maybe a few board games.  
They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Chica the Chickens bra!"  
"oh, Golden Freddy! thats positively evil! and I should know!"  
They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Elmo blackmailed a a Director. Or the time Golden Freddy fooled a Economist into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.  
It was making them closer.  
Closer then Golden Freddy had ever thought possible.  
As Golden Freddy was telling another story, He thought He saw Elmo examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?  
nah...couldn't be.  
The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.  
Golden Freddy felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.

And they journeyed long and far too reach their destined encounter with fate which was foresaw by a soothsayer with the ability to predict the future that hasn't happened yet!...

"We must journey now to yonder to defeat thee the evil emperor of evil and to defeat thee and return spread our magic to this realm of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"  
"Yes, Letus the final battle commencement start!"

Golden Freddy at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.  
It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset...and he should bring Golden Freddy Jr.

Golden Freddy kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.

It must be here somewhere, but I have no idea where it could be", wondered Golden Freddy  
At that moment, Phoneguy fell down some steps near a hanger.  
At the bottom was Elmo`s new skyscrapper!  
As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned.  
A cold wind past, filling them with dread  
"Come on" said Golden Freddy

"Quick! Lets steal some guards uniforms, so we do not arouse suspension." So they knocked some guards out that were near the tree. Our hero punched them a few more times to make sure they would stay down. As Toy Chica was changing into her guards uniform, she rubbed her breasts slowly. (so the others could watch, as she was an exhibitionist at heart)  
"Ok, he is sure to be in the penthouse sweet in his iggloo " said Foxy pressing the correct elevator button  
The elevator went up a few floors. SUDDENLY there was a bang on the roof!  
"down!" shouted Toy Chica.  
And they did. Which is just as well, because seconds later...  
The hatch opened and a couple of minionss with granades pirouetted down.  
"oh god! What are we going to do!?" said Phoneguy  
"We gota think fast" said Foxy.  
"Ok"  
"I know you dont like violence, Golden Freddy, But you have to do this. Do it for me. please.." Said Lorelei  
Golden Freddy thought about all the people he had murdered recently because of his fate.  
"Ok, your right, I know we have to fight them" said Golden Freddy who did a massive mighty super kirate kick just as the first soldier landed  
causing boobs to bounce which knocked them unconscious.  
"Nice work. But its not over yet! Look!"  
A massive security gaurd appeared, but they killed him.  
Ding! They had reached their floor.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Golden Freddy chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Golden Freddy, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.  
...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you."

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Golden Freddy whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Elmo stroked His hand up Golden Freddy's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Golden Freddy's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Elmo's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Elmo's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Golden Freddy knew He should. This was Elmo. Elmo! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Golden Freddy nearly as much.

"Stop me," Elmo said, and made it sound like a dare.

Golden Freddy was all set to give Elmo a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Elmo.I mean sure, Golden Freddy had seen Elmo before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Golden Freddy now had. His eyes had been opened.

Elmo's manly chest.  
His pretty neck.  
His uncontrollable eyebrows.  
His...Ferret.

In point of fact, Golden Freddys mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.  
Other parts of Him might have been wet too.  
It dripped on Elmo.  
Elmo didn't seem to mind Golden Freddys fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Him was fine it seemed. "ewww" He said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".  
"owwwwwww"!  
It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.  
It was the first of many sounds to come  
Elmo opened his mouth wider for stuff to drip into.

They kissed eachother softly. Golden Freddy whispering sweat nothings into Elmos ear.  
Elmo and Golden Freddys bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts.  
It felt like there was Vaginas everywhere...even when there wasn't!

They then practiced lots and lots of sex  
Once they had finished practicing, they were experts!

After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and embarrassed, they decided to go home and never speak of this again

"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky  
A plane appeared above them.  
Elmo laughed at them from it.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha"  
"I could gun you all down from here with my webley revolver, but I would rather do this...personal style."  
he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop  
"Ready?" he said, still laughing.

Golden Freddy removed his shirt and flexed his abs.  
"Yes. I am ready. "  
With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral howdah pistols).  
"I kill you dead"  
Elmo head butted Golden Freddy in the chest  
Blood splashed onto the floor.  
Golden Freddy fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Elmo  
"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"  
"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."  
"Well now you will die. Goodbye."  
Elmo leaned over Golden Freddy holding his penis.

"Quick Golden Freddy use this!" said Lorelei ,chucking a nearby knickers towards Golden Freddy.  
Golden Freddy grabbed it and chucked it towards Elmo hard, knocking him backwards...off the edge of the tall skyscrapper they were on!  
"Goodbye, Elmo have a nice fall!"  
"ARrrrrgggg"  
SPLAT!

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."  
Phoneguy and Foxy got out from the cornor where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all"  
"Dont mention it."

So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.  
The End


End file.
